The invention relates to a displacement measuring apparatus with a measuring sensor and a housing.
Displacement measuring apparatus of this kind are used in order, for example, to detect the displacement or the position of a movable machine element to which a position sensor is coupled.
For example, transsonar displacement transducer devices are known in which the position sensor is a permanent magnet or an electromagnet and the displacement is determined by measuring the propagation time of propagating mechanical waves on a waveguide of the measuring sensor.
EP 1 306 651 A1 and US 2005/0174108 A1 disclose displacement transducer devices for detecting the displacement of a position sensor which comprise a housing extending in a longitudinal direction, a measuring sensor which is arranged in the housing, extends parallel to the longitudinal direction and to which the position sensor is coupled in contactless manner, and an electrical connection element arranged on the housing.